


Лучше зефирного монстра

by Florka



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт уходит в Мстители и Луис не может отпустить его, не поговорив с Сэмом Уилсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше зефирного монстра

Скотт уже был в коридоре дешевого задрипаного отеля, когда услышал, как Луис окликнул Уилсона:  
— Эй, Сэм! Коршун! В смысле ястреб! Черт, этот, как его, ну, чувак с крыльями, Сэм, ты меня понял!  
Сэм в удивлении приподнял брови и посмотрел на Скотта, тот лишь пожал плечами да кивнул в сторону двери: мол, лучше зайди, иначе не заткнется.  
— Чего тебе?  
Они столкнулись в дверях, прямо на пороге. Сэм сделал шаг вперед, а Луис уже пытался выбежать из номера, чтобы догнать и остановить его, но в итоге сам впечатался щекой в чужую грудь. Потирая ушиб, Луис медленно немного попятился и недоуменно уставился на Сэма.  
— Луис, чего кричал? — был вынужден повторить тот.  
— А! Точно! Сэм! — тут же оживился Луис. — Я че сказать хотел, вы там поосторожней со Скоттом, хорошо? А то он, ну, парень нежный, даром что отсидел, он у нас там за плюшевого зайца был, сразу после зефирного монстра, но до сахарного чувака из мидтауна. Ну, ты понимаешь, кто вообще может конкурировать с сахарным чуваком, Скотт, конечно, милашка, но не...  
— Луис, — запротестовав, попытался остановить его Сэм. — Я ни слова не понял из того, что ты мне сказал.  
Луис тяжело вздохнул.  
— Вы, просто... ну. Поосторожней там, хорошо? Скотт, конечно, герой своей дочери, но он такой же обычный парень, как я или как Тед из "Как я встретил вашу маму". Он такой… задрот, иногда может показаться несколько занудным и катастрофически упертым, словно лучше всех на свете разбирается во всей этой технической фигне. Да, Скотт отлично разбирается во всей этой технической фигне и, конечно же, задницу бы натянул этому Тони Старку...  
— Луис, — У Сэма было не так много времени, и он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза в ответ на эту галиматью. — Давай по делу?  
— Давай по делу, да, конечно, все круто, чувак, Скотт постоянно так говорит. И я как раз именно об этом, о деле, — Луис перевел дух и снова затараторил. — Вы там не влипайте с ним в серьезные неприятности, окей? Я смотрю новости, видел, с чем Мстители имеют дело, и, нет, я ни капли не сомневаюсь, что Скотт справится, вы бы видели его, когда он в ударе, — он поймал тяжелый взгляд Сэма. — Ах, да, вы же как раз и видели, точно. Прости. Не хотел будить дурные воспоминания, просто...  
Сэм молчал. Он понял, что против Луиса и его невообразимого желания высказаться не попрешь: проще терпеливо ждать, когда этот бесконечный монолог наконец-то закончится.  
— Вы просто не дайте ему погибнуть, окей?  
— Это всё? — после небольшой паузы спросил Сэм.  
— О, — снова оживился Луис. — И ещё не мог бы ты взять автограф у Старка? Это не мне, моему кузену, его дочь хочет охмурить парня, который просто бе-е-ез ума от разных гаджетов Железного Человека! Я, конечно, попросил Скотта, но давайте смотреть правде в глаза, где Скотт, а где парень, который уже сражался вместе со Мстителями, да? Да? Я же правильно говорю?  
— Луис, — Сэм усмехнулся. — Я глаз со Скотта не спущу. Ты, главное, меньше смотри новости, чтобы не переживать лишний раз, справишься?  
— О, конечно! — закивал Луис в ответ. — Справлюсь, я ж профессионал!


End file.
